


Que casa quieta (Such quiet house)

by pataconcio (trhagedy)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: I think?, Oneshot, Other, idek, should i make this a fic?, what am i doing with my life.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trhagedy/pseuds/pataconcio
Summary: Panchito and José come visit Donald at his new mansion.





	Que casa quieta (Such quiet house)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what I wanted to do with this, I just had the biggest urge to write José and Panchito. This basically takes place after the new Ducktale’s pilot, but I’m afraid they seem too OOC? Reviews are always welcome! Translations at the end!

> _A man who finds calm in silence is no more than a maniac, because I can only fall asleep with the loudest noises._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

_The house was quiet._

“So, you’re living with your _tio_ Scrooge, eh?”  The green parrot said as he looked around the house. He was not used to things that fancy. José was a _‘menino da favela’_ , someone who grew in a not-so-rich neighborhood. His eyes sparked with the sweet view of the enormous mansion. Carioca wishes he had the same luck has Donald, switching a boat-house for a mansion. And just not any mansion, the **MCDUCK** mansion.

“Yeah, I’ve been living here for, what, three weeks now?” Despite Donald’s calm voice, you could notice a bit of bragging about it, with José didn’t mind. It wasn’t everyday something good happens to the unlucky duck, and he should celebrate the good moments. “Ever since the kids blew up the boat.” Donald sighed and shook his head, almost in a nostalgic tune.

“What do you mean, blow up? _Eles explodiram com o barco_?” José exclaimed.

“Yes, it’s kind of a long story…” The duck merely shook his hand **–** he didn’t want to talk about it. José was going to open his mouth to talk again but Donald cut him off while walking to the rooster. “Panchito, let me help you with the bags.”

You could barely notice it was Panchito at all – the tower of bags covered his torso and face. He struggled visibly but still managed to walk.

“ ** _Tonterías!_** I can carry a few bags by myself!” But he couldn’t, and he carefully let them fall on the hall’s floor. “There, see?” José and Donald shook their heads, but Panchito just laughed and hugged both birds. “Cheer up! It’s no day for sad faces! _The Three Caballeros are back!_ ”

“ _Sim_ , Panchito is right, we should celebrate our, how do you say? Reunion!” Zé smiled lazily but happily as he head to the living room and sat down on one of the sofas. “Are you sure Mister McDuck doesn’t mind us staying here?”

“Uncle Scrooge and the boys went on a trip. Something about a long lost treasure, you know, the usual.” Donald said as he sat down next to José. It was now Panchito’s time to look around the house: the rooster couldn’t be quiet for a long time.

“Ah, sí. Like you used to go in the old times.” Panchito’s loud voice was hard to ignore. Everything he said was to be heard, but both of his friends were used to it. “Speaking of good times, we should put some música on. I should have my guitar somewhere…” Panchito ran straight to the bags on the floor. Donald was going to protest, but he didn’t. He was too happy and glad both his friends came to visit him.

“It’s too bad the kids aren’t here. I’m sure they would be excited to see you.” In a selfish way, the duck was happy to be alone with his friends. Old and simpler times, not that he wasn’t happy with his life now, but something inside him needed a guy’s night out.

“Ah, yes. How are your _sobrinhos_?” José, unlike Chito, had a lazy but enchanting voice. He spoke very calmly and had a lot more accent, which he didn’t complain since American girls seem to **love** it. His English wasn’t the best, so he mixed an awful lot of Portuguese in the middle. Donald wasn’t the best at new languages, but he did learn some to speak to his friends.

The gloved hand of the parrot searched for a cigarette in his pocket, his so called charutos. It was a bad addiction, and his friends were sure to say that to him, but it was already a force of habit. As he grabbed his match box, a large white hand rested on his shoulder.

_**“No smoking in the house.”** _

Donald almost jumped at Mrs.Beakley’s voice. José merely raised his eyebrows as he looked at the elderly woman behind him.

“Ah…Carioca, this is our housekeeper, Mrs.Beakley. Mrs.B, this is José. She was just leaving, weren’t you?” _Did he remember to warn Bentina about his friends’ visit?_

“A pleasure to meet you.” José said sighed as he threw his hands in his pocket. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to go outside.”

“Does your uncle know about your…visitors, Donald?” Bentina was, in fact, ready to leave, with her purse around her shoulder and wearing her casual clothes. Her voice was sweet and nurturing but still stern.

“Uhm…Well…Not exactly.” Donald flinched at the woman’s hard stare.”Look, relax, everything will be okay. Uncle Scrooge won’t be back until next week, and we know how to take care of ourselves.”

“If you say so. But if anything happens, I’ll be here before you can even blink.” What was supposed to be a help offering, came out more as a threat, making the duck gulp. “But you boys have fun.” A more gentle, calm smile. Bentina knew Donald deserved some rest as well. He sighed in relief as she started to head towards the back door before hearing a loud noise, _**a loud noise of something expensive breaking.**_

“ **¡Mierda!** ” Damn it, Panchito. So close. “At least I found my guitar!” José laughed softly but Donald slammed his hand against his forehead. 

“Oh, _phooey_.”

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to stay, Donald?” Mrs.Beakley asked.

**The house was quiet, but not for long.**

**Author's Note:**

> Portuguese:  
> Tio - Uncle  
> Eles explodiram com o barco? - Did they blow up the boat?  
> Sim - Yes  
> Sobrinhos - Nephews
> 
> Spanish:  
> Tontérias - Nonsense  
> Sí - Yes  
> Música - Music  
> Mierda - Shit


End file.
